


Special Delivery |Traducción|

by purpleeyestelllies, thegirlontheblackhoodie



Series: Best Of Collection |Traducción| [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blackouts, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Face-Fucking, First Time Bottoming, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fuck Train, Gay Sex, Grinding, Headspace, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, No Lube, Orgy, Other, Power Play, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, Subspace, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, lotion as lube, lucky pierre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: Niall recibe un regalo que seguro es para complacer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Special Delivery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178674) by [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra de [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Pueden leer la obra original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178674/chapters/11929793).
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!

Finalmente Niall terminó su sesión en el estudio y estaba más que listo para caer en la cama para una larga siesta antes de que se supusiera que recibiera a los chicos para la cena. Caminó hacia la puerta de su apartamento rentado, pero estaba demasiado cansado para ver el paquete que estaba puesto justo fuera de su puerta, así que cuando lo pateó maldijo en voz baja y se agachó para recogerlo.  


"Para: Niall Horan" con su dirección actual.  


Pero no había una dirección de devolución o siquiera un nombre real, sólo las palabras garabateadas en desaliñadas letras, "Tu servidor."  


Niall llevó el paquete dentro y lo puso en el mostrador de la cocina. No había recibido un paquete sin marcar desde que vivía en la Casa del Factor X y las fans tenían acceso a su dirección. Examinó el pequeño paquete, nada más que una caja del tamaño de una caja de película y como de cuatro pulgadas de ancho. La giró, pero no había ningún sello de identificación o escritura.  


_Bueno, si fuera una bomba se activaría lo abriera o no, ¿cierto?_  


Niall tomó las tijeras de la gaveta de la cocina y cortó las solapas. Volteó la caja en el mostrador y cayó un bloque de espuma de poliestireno junto con dos pedazos de papel, instrucciones y una note escrita a mano con su nombre en el frente. Primero recogió la nota y la desdobló. Tenía algunos párrafos cortos en la misma escritura desaliñada que estaba en el frente de la envoltura. No la reconoció de inmediato, pero juraba que la había visto antes.  


Niall dejó que sus ojos leyeran lentamente sobre las palabras:  


**Niall, querido,**  


**Este es un regalo muy especial que estoy seguro que amarás. No te asustes, es todo en diversión sana. Lo vi e inmediatamente pensé en ti. Sabía que tenía que dártelo. El rosa es simplemente tu color, ¿no crees?**  


_¿Simplemente mi color? El rosa no es mi color._  


**Si no has abierto todavía el paquete, por favor hazlo ahora.**  


Niall miró del poliestireno a la carta ida y vuelta antes de separar los lados y dejar caer el plástico rosado en el mostrador.  


_¿Qué rayos es? ¿Se supone que cocine con esto?_ Miró de vuelta a la nota.  


**Bonito, ¿cierto? Justo cómo tú. Ahora, si no estás seguro de cómo utilizar mi precioso regalo, entonces allí hay instrucciones incluidas, pero de algún modo estoy seguro de que lo descubrirás.**  


**Pero, Niall, por favor no te lastimes. Y por mi propia paz mental, empieza con un dedo.**  


**Quiero que lo uses. Disfrútalo. Toma fotos sí te gustaría. Pero me pasaré más tarde para asegurarme de que no has desperdiciado mi regalo.**  


**Tu Servidor, XX**  


Niall tomó en su mano la cosa que lucía como un control remoto. Presionó el botón superior, pero nada pasó. Presionó el inferior y la cosa unida por un cable empezó a vibrar. Niall saltó un poco en respuesta. La observó rebotar contra el granito con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Lo tomó en su mano e hizo vibrar su piel. Su mano zumbó y él rió entre dientes ante la sensación.  


Probó de nuevo con el otro botón y las vibraciones aumentaron, haciéndose más poderosas y rápidas. Lo presionó otra vez, y las vibraciones se movieron a un paso alucinante. La mano de Niall empezó a picar con la sensación. Presionó el botón de nuevo, asumiendo que se apagaría después de ese último nivel, pero en cambio las vibraciones fueron de constantes a cortos pulsos cada pocos segundos.  


Niall hizo un sonido apreciativo. Ese se veía agradable; como un masajeador de espalda. Lo presionó de nuevo y las vibraciones cambiaron una vez más. Esta vez eran dos en sucesión corta y luego uno más largo, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Lo presionó una última vez y la vibraciones fueron de vuelta al primer y más suave nivel. Lo apagó y lo puso en el mostrador.  


_¿Así que vibra? Se siente bien. ¿Ahora qué?_  


Niall supuso que era tiempo de las instrucciones. Levantó la página de doble cara con la mano que no estaba sosteniendo todavía el control, sorprendentemente fuerte se dio cuenta y aflojó su agarre.  


**Butt Plug Vibrador con Control Inalámbrico _Anal Fantasy_** estaba en letras gruesas en la parte superior de las instrucciones. La boca de Niall se abrió de golpe y dejó caer el control rosado en el mostrador. Se retiró lejos de la... cosa... con el papel todavía en las manos, dedos arrugándolo en su agarre.  


_¿Butt plug? ¿Quién carajos me enviaría eso?_  


Niall sólo se quedó mirando hacia el pequeño plástico rosado por tanto tiempo que sintió sus piernas volverse cansadas. Todavía no podía entenderlo. Pensó acerca de todas las cosas perturbadoras que había oído acerca de juguetes como ese. Pensó acerca de todas las cosas perturbadoras que la nota le pedía hacer con ello. Pensó acerca de la agradable manera en que se sentía en su mano cuando pulsaba.  


_No, no agradable; mala. Mala manera en que se sentía. La mala manera en que se sentía tan agradable._  


Niall dio un paso dudoso más cerca y ojeó la cosa como si fuera venir a la vida y lanzarse hacia él. Pero no lo hizo. Permaneció rosa y mala y agradable. Finalmente volvió a pararse en frente del mostrador y decidió al menos intentar dar sentido a las instrucciones. Sólo para que pudiera entender.  


**El Plug de Silicona con Control Remoto incluye una punta cónica para una entrada fácil** ... _¡entrada fácil en mi trasero!_... **mientras que el motor silencioso como un susurro entrega vibraciones alucinantes directamente a tus áreas más sensibles** ... _¿Alucinantes? ¿Áreas sensibles?_ La mente de Niall estaba corriendo y y no pudo evadir sobre la conexión entre cómo se sentía en su mano y cómo se sentiría-no. Detente.  


Niall se estiró y tocó la "punta cónica" que era para "entrada fácil". No notó antes que era liso, incluso suave, al tacto. Lo recogió en su mano de nuevo y sintió que la cosa completa era suave contra su piel. Trazó su pulgar desde la pequeña punta hasta la esfera que reposaba en el otro extremo.  


_¿Una esfera? ¿Para qué era eso? No para entrada fácil, eso era seguro._ Luego el final estaba curvado y tenía algo como un asa. Necesitaba un asa. Esto era de locos.  


_Bájalo, Niall. Esto fue divertido por un milisegundo, pero ahora deberías bajarlo._  


No lo bajó. En cambio, recogió también el control. Los sostuvo ambos en sus manos y echó un vistazo alrededor de la casa como si alguien pudiera de hecho atraparlo. Pero igual servía para hacerlo sentir más seguro que nadie estaba alrededor para verlo, parado ahí, sosteniendo esta cosa, como si realmente lo quisiera. Como si realmente lo quisiera... él lo quería.  


La realización golpeó a Niall como una pared de ladrillo. Quería usarlo. Quería disfrutarlo. Quería tomar fotos. Tomo como decía la nota. Niall gimió ante sus propias fantasías. Tomó la nota en la misma mano con el control y las instrucciones y corrió a su habitación. Dejó caer todo en el borde de la cama y se desvistió rápidamente, tirando toda su ropa a una esquina.  


Se paró ahí desnudo, y ciertamente medio duro, mirando hacia el juguete como si no pudiera creer que esto estaba pasando. Alcanzó con una mano hacia abajo para confirmar sus miedos, y gimió ante la áspera piel de su mano contra su polla suave. Se agarró sin pensarlo y tiró lentamente hacia arriba y luego abajo, mirando hacia el juguete con lago oscuro en sus ojos. Estaba duro. Por esta cosa. Esta cosa que tenía que probar.  


Empujó todo hacia arriba en la cama y luego se acostó junto a ello. Niall pretendió odiar esta idea por un minuto más antes de tomar el control en una mano y el... ¿juguete?... en la otra. Presionó el botón de encendido y la cosa vino a la vida en sus manos. Las vibraciones constantes, pero suaves. Miró hacia ello y luego miró abajo hacia su polla enrojecida, descansando en su estómago.  


Recordó la nota. **...por favor no te lastimes. Y por mi propia paz mental, empieza con un dedo...**  


Niall no era gay, pero estar en esta banda le había enseñado una cosa o dos, y las palabras ebrias, tarde en la noche, de Harry, se derramaron dentro de su cabeza. _El lubricante es esencial. A Lou le gusta rudo, pero juro por Dios que nunca lo dejo poner nada dentro de mí a menos que esté resbaloso._ Había dicho Harry arrastrando las palabras con su cabeza en el hombro de Niall y sus manos ondeando salvajemente.  


_Lubricante. De acuerdo, lubricante._ Niall no tenía lubricante. Miró alrededor sin una pista sobre qué hacer. Encontró la botella de loción en la mesa de noche.  


_¿Loción? ¿Funcionaría? No sé si eso es una cosa._ Niall miró de vuelta al juguete en su mano y decidió que sería una cosa hoy. Lo apagó, bajó el juguete, se estiró por la loción, y bombeó algo en sus manos. La trajo de vuelta y miró de su mano al juguete.  


**...empieza con un dedo...**  


Niall bajó también el control, y pasó un dedo a través del semi-sólido frío, con olor a limpio. Tomo una última respiración profunda antes de abrir las piernas y estirar una mano hacia abajo hacia su agujero virgen. Ubicó la punta de su dedo contra su entrada y se quejó ante cuán fría estaba la loción. Frotó su dedo alrededor para calentar la loción e hizo un pequeño ruido cuando eso también se sintió bien de alguna manera.  


Cerró los ojos e intentó no enfocarse en el hecho de que estaba haciendo esto. Presionó sólo la punta de su dedo y siseó ante la sensación desconocida. No mala, pero más como _qué carajos, eso es un dedo en mi culo, okay_. Empujó un poco más y se pasó de la parte que había cubierto con loción y empezó a sentir la piel áspera de su dedo contra el anillo de músculo.  


_Más loción será_ , pensó y sacó su dedo. No estaba seguro, pero podría haber apretado ligeramente cuando sacó. Frotó loción sobre todo su dedo, sólo por si acaso, y lo puso de vuelta en su agujero. Dio el mismo tratamiento de frotar alrededor de su agujero para calentar la loción fría antes de meter su dedo de vuelta hasta el primer nudillo. Gimió, pero se dijo a sí mismo que se relajara. No era la gran cosa. Era nada. No tenía un dedo en su culo. No se sentía... agradable.  


Empujó más allá y sintió su agujero estirarse ante la nueva intrusión, como si estuviera hecho para esto. Como si supiera que esto iba a pasar algún día. Su dedo frotó contra sus paredes, resbaloso contra liso. Ahogó un gemido cuando finalmente empujó todo el camino hasta su tercer nudillo. Estaba respirando pesado y su frente estaba cubierta con rastros de transpiración. Bajó la mirada y vio su mano curvada abajo donde no podía ver, donde su dedo estaba dentro de él. ¡Dentro de él! Dejó caer la cabeza de vuelta a la almohada y gimió.  


_¿Ahora qué? ¿Sacarlo?_ Sacó su dedo lentamente para no lastimarse y gimió ante la fricción contra sus paredes internas. _¡Otra vez!_ Empujó de vuelta adentro y sintió la misma preciosa sensación de fricción. Su polla se removió en su estómago y pensó, _Bueno, al menos alguien no está asustado de decir que está disfrutando esto_ , mientras le daba a su longitud una mirada mordaz.  


Empezó a mover su dedo dentro y fuera con un ritmo. Su agujero ya no estaba gritando con el nuevo estiramiento, en cambio se estaba cerrando ajustado alrededor de su dedo cada tanto. Su polla estaba más dura de lo que nunca la había visto. Sabía que si mantenía esto, se iba a correr, y rápido. Dio un vistazo junto a sí mismo y vio el juguete yaciendo allí, como si estuviera esperando pacientemente por su turno. Sonrió hacia él y sacó su dedo con un gemido ruidoso. Alcanzó el juguete y el control, uno en cada mano.  


**...nunca lo dejo poner nada dentro de mí a menos que esté resbaloso...**  


Usó la loción restante en su mano para untarla sobre el plug que estaba sosteniendo. Cuando estaba brillante, le dio una última mirada y lo bajó entre sus piernas. El extremo pequeño estaba presionado contra su ahora aparentemente-ansioso agujero. Lo succionó casi tanto como Niall lo empujó.  


Era más pequeño que su dedo al comienzo y eso le dio algo de alivio. Pero entonces lo presionó más lejos y se ensanchó a un grosor mayor que su único dedo y él estaba en ese punto de nuevo donde su cuerpo se sentía estirado y el calor quemaba. Pero era gradual, y lo tenía arqueándose hacia ello en vez odiándolo como estaba seguro que haría.  


Siguió empujando hasta que sintió la esfera contra su entrada. _No. Nop. No puedo hacerlo. No va a pasar_. La cabeza de Niall se estaba sacudiendo de allá para acá en su almohada mientras intentaba convencerse de no seguir y presionar la totalidad de ello dentro. Pero el extremo pequeño del juguete casi estaba ahí. Casi en la parte más interna de él. Y podía sentirse deseando que ese último espacio estuviera lleno también. Así que apretó sus ojos cerrados y le dio al juguete un empujón. Dejó salir un largo _¡uuuuugghh!_ cuando sintió su agujero estirarse alrededor de la esfera, pero luego estaba dentro y empujó los últimos centímetros dentro y se sintió tan lleno.  


Dejó salir un suspiro contento. _¡Lo hice! Joder, lo hice. Ugh, es tan grande. No puedo... tan agradable. Ahora la parte de la vibración, supongo_. Niall estaba sorprendido de que el control no se había roto, porque cuando bajó la mirada estaba agarrándolo tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Presionó el botón de encendido con una mano temblorosa y el juguete vibró dentro de él. Niall liberó un gemido desvergonzado ante la alocada sensación. Empezó a removerse en la cama con la incapacidad de yacer quieto, pero eso sólo sirvió para hacer a la punta presionar contra la próstata de Niall.  


Las caderas de Niall se sacudieron hacia el aire, seguidas por sus piernas, y espalda, en un arco completo. Apretó sus nalgas juntas, tirando del juguete hacia adentro con toda su fuerza, y haciéndolo tocar ese punto otra vez. Esta vez Niall cayó plano de vuelta en la cama, extremidades flojas, y respiración desordenada. Su cabeza estaba volando alrededor en su almohada y su mano libre estaba arañando en las sábanas. No podía imaginar cómo se sentían los otros niveles. _Vamos a averiguarlo_. Presionó el botón y las vibraciones aceleraron. Niall hizo un sonido bajo en su garganta y mordió fuerte su labio. Lo presionó de nuevo y las vibraciones tomaron un paso irreal que tenía a Niall empujando adelante y atrás en el juguete.  


Niall sabía que su nivel favorito seguía y oprimió el botón con anticipación. Las vibraciones se detuvieron por un pequeño segundo antes de que sintiera un zumbido poderoso justo contra su punto. Su polla derramó una gota de presemen en su estómago. Luego otro zumbido fuerte un segundo después y otra gota en su estómago.  


Niall construyó un ritmo de empujar hacia abajo al tiempo que el pulso vibraba contra su punto más sensible Había producido un pequeño charco de pegajoso líquido blanco sobre su ombligo.  


Tenía que probar el último nivel. Tenía que. Así que presionó el botón una vez más y bajó el control. Los dos zumbidos cortos tenían a Niall haciendo un agudo y tirante sonido cada vez, mientras que la vibración más larga tenía a Niall produciendo un flujo constante de presemen. Niall se estaba ordeñando a sí mismo con un butt plug y ni siquiera lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía era que su polla y estómago estaban cubiertas con su delgada, blanca evidencia de placer.  


"¿Ni?" Oyó desde su sala.  


A la mente brumosa de Niall le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que no era su voz la que acababa de escuchar. Y tampoco lo eran los pasos que oyó en el pasillo. Todo su cuerpo se tensó con temor y las vibraciones de repente parecían estar escalando rápidamente a través de todo su cuerpo. Gritó y se corrió con largas, calientes tiras sobre su pecho y estómago. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió con la fuerza de su orgasmo más fuerte.  


"¿Ni?" Dijo una voz preocupada al tiempo que la puerta se balanceaba abierta. "¡Joder! ¡Niall!"  


Niall levantó su cabeza floja para ver a Harry parado en su puerta, con Louis y Liam a su derecha, y Zayn a su izquierda. Tenían expresiones faciales que iban desde sorprendido a entretenido hasta lujurioso. Niall dejó salir un quejido suave y sus piernas cayeron planas en la cama con el juguete todavía dentro de él. Trajo una mano a su acelerado corazón, aterrizando en una mancha de semen. Gimió y giró los ojos antes de dejar caer su mano de vuelta a la cama.  


"Jesucristo, Nialler," Zayn sonaba impresionado. "¡No pensamos que realmente lo harías!"  


Niall levantó la cabeza ante eso. "¿Ustedes?"  


La sonrisa de Louis creció. "Sip. Nosotros. Demonios, Niall. Aunque no puedo decir que estoy sorprendido." Fue hacia la cama y estiró una mano entre las piernas de Niall para golpear juguetonamente el todavía-vibrante juguete. Niall gimió y apretó las sábanas en sensibilidad. "¿Te gustó mi nota?"  


"Fuera. Fuera," rogó débilmente y levantó las caderas hacia la mano de Louis.  


"¿Bebé Niall está sensible?" Ronroneó Liam desde detrás de Louis.  


Niall no sabía qué hacer, así que asintió y un sollozo ahogó su camino fuera de su garganta.  


"No sean crueles," amonestó Harry.  


Louis se burló, pero alcanzó abajo y tiró del ahora-sucio juguete. Niall estaba gimiendo con los sensibles impactos que enviaba a través de su cuerpo.  


"Shhhh," calmó Zayn. Vino y besó el pecho enrojecido de Niall.  


Louis continuó tirando del plug hacia afuera hasta que se deslizó libre del estirado, hinchado agujero de Niall antes de apagarlo. "Mierda, chicos vengan acá." Louis lo llamó con la mano.  


Niall levantó la cabeza de nuevo para ver a sus cuatro compañeros de banda reunidos alrededor de su dolorida entrada. La atención hizo a Niall cerrar sus rodillas juntas, pero Louis las atrapó y las empujó abiertas de nuevo.  


"Tan rosado," susurró Liam.  


Harry hizo un tarareo en concordancia.  


"¿Creen que está lo suficientemente flojo?" Preguntó Louis maliciosamente.  


Zayn miró hacia Louis para ver si estaba hablando en serio. Lo estaba. Zayn miró de vuelta al rostro de Niall, luego de vuelta a su agujero. "Sí," respondió eventualmente.  


Niall bufó y se quejó, "Chicos."  


"No te preocupes, amor, te cuidaremos," prometió Harry.  



	2. Chapter 2

"No te preocupes, amor," ronroneó Harry. "Te cuidaremos."  


Niall solo gimió y empujó su cabeza de vuelta en sus almohadas. Se tomó un momento para pensar acerca de cómo debía lucir. Semen cubriendo su estómago y pecho, piel enrojecida. Sus piernas estaban muy separadas y su agujero estaba abierto, estirado y apretando, casi involuntariamente, en nada.  


_Lo odio._ No podía creer que acababa de pensar eso, pero lo había hecho. Estaba tan vacío ahora, después de haber estado tan benditamente lleno y lo odiaba. "Más," susurró antes de siquiera poder pensar en ello.  


"¿Disculpa?" Preguntó Louis en asombro.  


"Lo oíste," confirmó Liam. "El pequeño Nialler quiere más."  


Niall gimió y arqueó la espalda fuera de la cama. Zayn cepilló sus labio sobre el hombro de Niall, un dedo deslizándose a través del semen en su pecho antes de succionar el dígito dentro de su boca. La polla de Niall se estaba llenando sorpresivamente rápido y quería estar avergonzado acerca de ello, pero su mente todavía estaba brumosa y su agujero todavía estaba lamentablemente vacío. _Lo que es malo_ , se dio cuenta con sorpresa.  


"Está abierto. ¿Crees que podría sólo..." Louis presionó las puntas de dos dedos en el agujero de Niall y presionó sólo los extremos dentro.  


Niall gimió y apretó sus ojos cerrados, pero empujó hacia abajo por más. "Lou," rogó.  


"Jesús, Ni, no tenía ni idea," musitó Harry y lamió en la curva conectando su muslo interno con su polla ahora dura. El cuerpo de Niall se retorció hacia la boca de Harry y Harry rebosó en satisfacción. "¿Quieres mi boca? He oído que es bastante buena."  


Louis levantó una ceja. "¿Bastante buena?" Empujó sus dedos más profundo dentro de Niall y apretó el muslo de Niall. "Confía en mí, Ni. La quieres."  


_Sí la quiero. Como, mal_. "Por favor, Hazza."  


"Todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedir." Harry sonrió y lamió hacia arriba del eje de Niall antes de tomar su cabeza entre sus labios. Niall apretó en las sábanas y la espalda de Zayn mientras embestía dentro de la boca de Harry.  


Liam vino alrededor hacia su costado y clavó sus caderas hacia abajo con una mano grande antes de inclinarse sobre su cuerpo y besarlo abruptamente. Sus lenguas se deslizaron calientemente entre sus bocas y, para el momento en que Liam se retiró, Niall estaba jadeando por aire. "¿Te das cuenta de lo bien que te ves?" Niall enterró su rostro en el cabello de Zayn, su gemido apenas moderado sólo por los suaves mechones. "Está bien, bebé. Amo como te ves justo ahora. Dios, Niall, no tienes idea de lo que quiero hacerte."  


Niall todavía estaba empujando entre los dedos de Louis y la boca de Harry mientras retorcía una mano en la camisa de algodón de Liam, tirando de él hacia abajo para otro beso. "Lo que quieras," habló contra los labios de Liam. "Puedes hacerme lo que quieras."  


Liam gruñó en el beso y tiró de sus puntas tinturadas de rubio. "Quiero que me des una mamada."  


"Joder," Niall gimió mientras Harry gemía alrededor de su polla y Louis curvaba sus dedos para presionar en su punto. "Sí, Liam."  


"Espera, Li," se interpuso Louis. "Quiero follarlo. Espera hasta que esté en él."  


"Bueno entonces, apresúrate, porque Niall está prácticamente babeando por ello."  


Zayn se inclinó hacia arriba y mordió en la barbilla de Niall. "Quiero montarte."  


"Jesús mierda," Niall gimió y sacudió la cabeza. "Por favor-Dios, por favor, Zayn."  


Harry dejó ir la polla de Niall y dijo, "Más vale que te abras entonces, Zee. No sé cuánto más tiene Niall." Zayn se puso a trabajar deshaciéndose de su ropa y agarró la loción que todavía estaba en la cama. "Quiero me folles al mismo tiempo, así que tan pronto como yo esté listo más vale que tú también lo estés."  


Zayn de hecho mordió en el brazo de Niall, dejando marcas blancas de dientes en la piel lechosa. Empujó un dedo dentro de sí mismo y se disculpó besando la marca que dejó. "Sí, Haz," aceptó Zayn. Harry quitó su propia ropa y se ajustó para estirarse a sí mismo.  


Niall estaba empujando desesperadamente hacia abajo ahora en tres dedos de Louis. "Estoy listo, Lou. Adelante."  


"¿Alguna vez tomaste una polla antes, Ni?" Niall mordió su labio y sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy honrado," murmuró, y besó la cadera de Niall.  


"Lou," gimió Niall en frustración y empujó su trasero contra la pierna de Louis.  


"De acuerdo, amor." Separó ampliamente los muslos de Niall con sus manos en la parte interna de sus piernas. El húmedo, rosado agujero de Niall revoloteó, prácticamente llamando a Louis dentro. "Te quiero tan mal," admitió Louis, y se arrastró más cerca. "Te quiero justo así." Louis abrió sus jeans y loe empujó fuera con sus calzoncillos, polla dura golpeando hacia arriba contra su estómago. Agarró la loción y se embadurnó antes de advertir a Niall, "Voy a tomarte justo así, amor."  


Niall asintió y esperó mientras Louis empujaba lentamente dentro de él, mirando por cualquier signo de incomodidad. Niall gimió una vez que Louis estuvo todo dentro. "Louis. Lou-mierda."  


Louis se inclinó entre Harry y Zayn, quienes tenían dedos dentro de ellos, y besó felizmente a Niall. Rodó sus caderas profundo, polla moviéndose contra las paredes de Niall. Niall gimió y tiró de la camisa de Louis. Louis la arrugó fuera y la tiró sobre su cabeza hacia el piso. Niall se agarró al pecho de Louis y se recostó mientras Louis embestía dentro de él.  


"Zayn." Niall lo alcanzó.  


Zayn sacó sus dedos y se montó a horcajadas en las caderas de Niall. "¿Esto es lo que quieres?" Frotó la polla de Niall entre sus nalgas. El cuerpo de Niall estaba flojo y su cabeza mareada para este punto. Intentó asentir, pero no estaba seguro de si lo había logrado. Zayn uso los copiosos montones de presemen acumulado en la base de Niall para untarlo antes de sentarse suavemente, un largo suspiro dejando su boca.  


Niall no podía quedarse quieto, pero tampoco podía coordinar sus movimientos corporales, así que estaba embistiendo entre los dos, pero no muy poderosamente.  


"Vamos, Li," alentó Zayn.  


Niall se dio cuenta de lo que seguía y supo que moriría esta noche. No había manera de que su mente se mantuviera despierta una vez que tuviera a Liam en su boca. Pero también sabía que si no lo hacía, también moriría. Liam se desvistió, ojos en Niall todo el tiempo. Cuando Liam se subió a horcajadas en el rostro de Niall, el chico más pequeño gimió y se inclinó hacia adelante para besar cualquier lugar que pudiera. Louis y Zayn estaban mayormente quietos ahora, esperando por Liam para continuar.  


Liam sólo jugó, para el placer y desdén de Niall. Deslizó su punta de lado a lado en el labio inferior de Niall, bajándolo y abriendo más la boca de Niall. Niall gimió deslizó su lengua fuera, chasqueando la ranura húmeda de la cabeza de Liam. Liam gimió y puso su polla alrededor de los labios de Niall en resbaloso círculo. "Mírate. Quién sabría que serías tan necesitado por ello. Una zorra."  


Niall gimió, el sonido chirriante y desesperado. Su boca estaba colgando abierta, pero Liam sólo estaba tentando los bordes. Las cejas de Niall se arrugaron y quería llorar por ello, lo que sabía en algún lugar en su mente, era una locura. Ni siquiera le gustaba la polla, mucho menos rogar por ella, llorar por ella. Pero si Liam no lo dejaba probarlo en los próximos dos segundos, Niall se iba a romper. _Lo necesito_.  


Por suerte, Liam debió ser capaz de verlo y empujó dentro, los labios de Niall cerrándose automáticamente alrededor de él. "Dios, Ni. Eso es, bebé. Justo así." Liam empujó dentro de la boca de Niall, manos en cada lado de su cabeza para controlarlo. Niall estaba agradecido por la guía, porque él a duras penas estaba manteniendo su cabeza arriba para este punto. Sólo siguió intentando saborear tanto como le fuera posible mientras Liam se deslizaba a través de su lengua y contra las tibias paredes en la parte de atrás de su boca.  


Entonces Zayn estaba tirando de Harry entre él y Liam y Niall sintió como que, con todo el peso, él podría sólo caer a través de la cama, a través del suelo, y flotar lejos. Harry se subió a horcajadas en el torso de Niall y se sostuvo abierto para Zayn, quien esparció rápidamente algo de loción sobre su polla y se deslizó dentro del chico más alto.  


Todos sus chicos estaban alineados, follándolo o a otros, por encima de él y nunca quería perderlo. Esto era, por alguna razón, lo más seguro y tibio que Niall se había sentido nunca. Si podía mantenerlos en y dentro y alrededor de él para siempre, entonces seguro como el infierno que lo haría.  


Louis fue el primero en embestir de nuevo, tirando un sollozo de un sensible Niall. Liam gimió ante la sensación alrededor de su polla y empujó más profundo. Zayn empujó adelante y atrás entre Harry y Niall, cubriéndose a sí mismo y luego al rubio, una y otra vez. Harry alcanzó abajo y pasó sus pulgares sobre los tirantes pezones de Niall, haciendo a Niall retorcerse lo mejor que podía en contra del torrente de sensaciones.  


"Creo que eso le gusta," se burló Harry y los pellizcó más fuerte. Niall gritó alrededor de la polla de Liam, haciendo a Liam tirar su cabeza hacia atrás y gemir. Todos se estaban moviendo más rápido ahora y Niall fue dejado a sólo yacer allí y tomarlo. Se estaba poniendo más y más pesado, pero al mismo tiempo más ligero. Pensó que tal vez sólo implosionaría y terminaría todo.  


No oyó las vibraciones hasta que la punta del juguete estaba empujando dentro junto a la polla de Louis. Niall gritó de nuevo, más fuerte si es que era posible, y arañó en los muslos de Liam, dibujando líneas rojas. Liam sujetó sus muñecas cerca a su cabeza y folló su boca desesperadamente. Niall estaba llorando, lágrimas fluyendo hacia abajo de sus mejillas rojo brillante. Louis estaba girando el juguete pulsante sólo una o dos pulgadas, pero fue suficiente.  


Niall se sacudió, cuerpo retorciéndose y piernas pateando, mientras se corría dentro del ajustado cuerpo de Zayn. Apenas su cuerpo le dio lo que necesitaba, sus ojos finalmente se volvieron negros y su mente flotó lejos. Todavía podía sentirlos, alrededor de él y en él, pero era como si se hubieran convertido en una fuente masiva de placer abrumador. Uno que su cerebro no podía soportar descifrar en el momento.  


Sintió la semilla tibia de Liam primero. Chorreó bajo su garganta por un momento antes de que su reflejo deglución golpeara y ahogó el resto de su carga. La polla de Liam fue sacada de su boca, pero él se quedó como una presión tibia en los hombros de Niall.  


Entonces Zayn estaba apretando fuerte en la dolorosamente sensible polla de Niall, sacando un gemido adormecido de él. Harry gimió y siguió al tiempo que sintió a Zayn llenarlo. Coloreó el pecho de Niall, pero todo lo que Niall podía reconocer era la tibieza de ello.  


Luego Louis estaba apretando sus caderas los suficientemente fuerte como para amoratar y disparando tiras de semen dentro de su agujero, el juguete olvidado de nuevo en la cama. "Jodido infierno, Niall," respiró Louis mientras se sacudía a través de su cima.  


Los chicos se bajaron lentamente, pero no fueron lejos ya que Niall gimió ante la pérdida de calor. Ya no estaba seguro de quién era quien, pero tenía a alguien a ambos lados y alguien en su pecho así que no podía quejarse. Entonces algo que se sintió como la Antártica, pero probablemente sólo estaba más fresco que su piel ardiente, estaba frotando a lo largo de su cuerpo, limpiándolo. Pronto se había ido y sido reemplazado por más tibieza, a lo que Niall suspiró y sonrió.  


***

Despertó solo en su cama, pero metido en ella, apretado y acogedor. Sonrió ante el gesto y se sentó. Instantáneamente gimió en dolor, culo y garganta y brazos y mente adoloridos de la noche anterior. Miro alrededor y vio varios artículos de vestir todavía yaciendo alrededor, lo que significaba que los chicos probablemente todavía estaban aquí. Niall arrastró la manta fuera de la cama con él y la envolvió alrededor de sus hombros mientras se dirigía fuera a su sala de estar.  


Liam y Louis estaban en el sofá y Harry estaba llegando con platos de fruta al tiempo que Niall caminaba dentro. Se congeló un momento, viéndolos antes de que lo vieran, y tal vez enamorándose sólo un poco.  


Luego había brazos cálidos rodeando su cintura y un beso en su cuello antes de que Zayn susurrara, "¿Cómo te sientes?"  


Niall sonrió perezosamente y lo acarició con su nariz como respuesta.  


"Niall," saludó Harry afectuosamente. "Ven aquí. Siéntate conmigo." Zayn guió a Niall al sofá y se desplomó junto a él en el lado opuesto de Harry, y ambos chicos se recostaron contra él. Niall se inclinó hacia atrás y apoyó la parte inferior de sus pies en el borde de la mesa de café, desvergonzado acerca de la vista que sus piernas abiertas le daban a los chicos.  


"Todavía desnudo por lo que puedo ver," provocó Louis. "Esto podría ser tu nueva cosa favorita. Y la mía." Las mejillas de Niall se colorearon de rojo, pero su sonrisa era cariñosa. Una mano vagó hacía arriba de sus muslos separados y Niall miró para ver a Liam sobre la espalda de Harry, mano estirándose hacia él. Bajó la mirada y la mano de Liam se parecía masiva paseando a lo largo de su delgado muslo.  


Se siguió moviendo hasta que sus dedos desaparecieron de la vista, metiéndose entre las nalgas de Niall. Cuando uno jugó en su dolorido agujero, Niall gimió e intentó cerrar las piernas, pero Harry y Zayn fueron rápidos en tirar de ellas más abiertas.  


"Creo que está listo para hacerlo de nuevo, chicos," maquinó Louis. Se bajó del sofá, poniendo su plato de fruta en la mesa, y se arrodilló entre las piernas de Niall. Gimió en voz baja ante la vista presentada a él y frotó sus manos arriba y abajo de las pantorrillas de Niall. "Este es el comienzo de algo genial, Nialler." Con una sonrisa descarada, Louis sumergió la cabeza entre los muslos de Niall, haciendo a Niall gemir en el aire de la mañana.  


**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
